Finding Kagome
by JenJen Midnightgirl
Summary: Kagome decided to leave once and for all. Will Inuyasha find her? Will she accept him if he does? Or will she fall for Inuyasha's elder brother, Sesshomaru. Pairing not decided yet, help by reviewing!
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.

Kagome sat at the table in the hut with a pen in her hand and a piece of paper on the table

Kagome sat at the table in the hut with a pen in her hand and a piece of paper on the table. Her back was shaking and anyone could tell that she was trying to compress her tears and it wasn't working. Around her there were tons of papers rolled into balls. She took a deep breath and with determination, she continued to write. Her pen glided over the paper creating neat cursive letters. This was her final letter to her first love and her last love…Inuyasha

Dear Inuyasha

It is time that I must leave you forever. I would never be able to leave you without telling you how I feel towards you but talking to you is too hard lately. It is unbearable for me to leave you but it is for your best and my best. Over the last three years traveling with you is the best time of my life. True, sometime you get on my nerves…no, not sometime, most of the times more like it. Everyone is so close to me. Sango is like my sister, Miroku is like my brother, and Shippo is my adopted son. You…well I don't know what you were. Sometimes you cared for me so much and other time you neglected me.

It pains me each time you go running to Kikyo. I know that you would never forget her. She would always have a part of your heart that I can't replace. I just want to warn you that you should be more careful around her. I know that it is not my position to tell you these things but Kikyo is no longer her old self. She is consumed by her hatred towards you and if you are not careful, she will bring you to the depth of Hell. I was always there to save you from Hell but when I'm gone you must handles things yourself.

You will always have a place in my heart that no one will ever replace. You are my first true love and you will be my last. I won't be able to love anyone anymore. It hurts too much to bear. My times with you will always be my best time ever. I will always cherish the moments when were so close. But then, I was never as good as Kikyo. Go find happiness Inuyasha. You deserve it. Do not feel guilty for the fact that I am leaving you. I will always love you and will always be with you in spirit.

I must now travel alone and fight for myself. Do not worry for me because I am no longer the weak Kagome. I am stronger now. I won't be able to return to you Inuyasha, I won't be able to return to any of you. It breaks my heart to do so, but it is what must be done. Be nice to Shippo he deserves better. Love Inuyasha, I know that you are afraid to anyone to get close to you but if you would risk opening your heart, the results might hurt but it is worth it. I will always love you no matter what. This is my last words to you Inuyasha. Forget me and move one. Do not attempt to find me because even if you do I will not come back.

Here is a poem for you….

Let me go, please let me go,

I can't keep holding on to you

Crush me, Stab me, do whatever you can to hurt me

Make it painful

Whatever you are doing to me now is beyond describing

I rather be crushed by you then what you are doing to me now

I can't keep holding on to a love that don't even exist

Tell me to disappear, to get out of your life

It would be better that way

It would be better not to see you ever again

It would be better if you crush me completely

Why, tell me why

Why are you so nice in a cruel way?

Why can't you crush me completely so I can move on?

Let me go, let me go

I can't live on the love that doesn't exist

Don't give me any hope

Just take a stab at me, leave me broken

It's better than leaving me here, hanging

Let me go, let me go

I can't keep holding on to you

I can't live on the love that doesn't exist.

Kagome

With that she left a box of Ramen and the picture that they took together when Inuyasha was in her time together on the table and left quietly. She took with her, her backpack and her bow and arrows. She walked into Shippo's room and kissed him on the forehead softly and then proceeds to the God Tree. She went there to find Inuyasha at the tree's trunk sleeping peacefully. She left the letter inside his hands and bend down to kiss him on the cheek. With that she walked into the Inuyasha Forest. She glanced back once and a teardrop slide down her face, gleaming in the moonlight.

"Goodbye Inuyasha" she whispers and left.


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

I am so sorry that I haven't updated the story for a long time

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes in here. Grammar is not my best subject.

Finding Kagome

Chapter 2: The Awakening

Inuyasha woke up early in the morning. He sniffed the air around him and smelt Kagome. She must have walked by when she woke up he thought. Wait, Kagome woke up early…no that's impossible. I could barely wake her up myself. His hands tightened and he felt something crunch in his hands. He held up his hand to find an envelope

To Inuyasha, he read. It was Kagome's handwriting. Why would she write me a letter when she's here, he thought. He read the letter and let everything sink in.

No this can't be happening. She's not gone. She promised to always be with me. No, this is a dream- a nightmare. I have to wake up soon.

He dug his claws into his hands and felt the sting and the blood seeping out. The beast within him roared. It was fighting for control. The rage he felt, the pain and the sorrow was taking over, his beast is taking over. Slowly his eyes became red and stripes appear on his cheeks.

Roaring, he charged toward the nearest place he could et his hand on a living thing, the village.

The people in the village have no idea what's heading toward them. There week eyes could only see a red figure coming at and incredible speed. They cried out to Kaede. She came out with Shippo and Miroku and Sango.

"Is that Inuyasha?" asked Shippo.

"Yes, and it seem to be that his yokai is taking over," said Miroku with concern.

"We gotta stop him," said Sango determinedly.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo approached him and told him to stop. With two waves of his hands, Miroku and Sango was thrown in the opposite direction. Hew plunge towards Shippo and held him by the collar.

Shippo was terrified, so terrified that he couldn't even scream, cry, or fight back, all he did was whispered gently.

"Kagome, help me," was all that Shippo said.

At the name of Kagome, Inuyasha stopped. He felt dizzy and weak. He looked around him to see fear in everyone eyes. Then he looked down to see Shippo in his claws. He felt horrible, guilty beyond measure.

"Kagome, I'm sorry," was all that he said before he let go of Shippo and ran to his God tree.

Under the tree's shade, Inuyasha read the story over and over again. He still didn't get it.

Why did she leave me, why?

Because you hurt her every single day by being the ignorant fool that you are his conscious told him.

"What do you think happened to Inuyasha?" asked Sango while she was tending Miroku's arms.

"I don't know but it must be serious," replied Miroku.

"Hey Inuyasha, are you okay?"

Inuyasha turned around to see Shippo. Guilt started to but up in him.

"Feh, hey I'm sorry about what happened earlier," said Inuyasha quietly.

"Are you sure Inuyasha," said Miroku coming toward them with Sango by his side.

"Kagome's gone, she left me a note saying that she's gone and she won't come back again," said Inuyasha with sorrow in his voice. Everyone felt really bad for Inuyasha but didn't know what to do. It was usually Kagome's job to cheer Inuyasha whenever he was down.

Inuyasha stood up and walked away. Sango was going to follow and Miroku stopped her.

"Don't worry Sango, he'll be better, and once he do he will find Lady Kagome gain, for now leave him be," he said.

"I sure hope so because I want Kagome to be back with us again," replied Sango.

--

Over the next month Inuyasha was in a bad mood everyday. He was always in his favorite tree staring at the sky for hours. If he is not staring at the sky he is rereading the letter that Kagome left for him.

One day Miroku came up to Inuyasha in the field. The two stared at each other, understanding past between the two males. Inuyasha nodded, turned and ran towards the direction that Kagome left.

"Good luck, my friend," whispered Miroku silently.

I know that this chapter is not that good but I promised the next one will be better. Please send in some reviews! Should Kagome forgive Inuyasha? Will he hurt her again? Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: The Search

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

I hope you like this story…

One more thing…

"…" is for talking

'…' is for thinking for thoughts

Enjoy!

Finding Kagome

Chapter 3: The Meeting

'Dammit why can't I find her scent? Ugh, she must have masked it,'

Inuyasha was running all over Japan trying to find Kagome's scent so far but it seemed hopeless. Inuyasha was running faster than he ever had. He is no more than a red blur if you look in the direction that he is running. There was a look of determination in his eyes. Thoughts of Kagome ran through his mind.

'Oh Kami! How stupid could you be? Don't you get it? I love you more than I could ever love Kikyo.'

He was blaming everything on himself. If only he had been nicer to her. He was running so fast that he didn't notice the hole on the ground. Thump! The next thing he knew there were stars over his head.

'Ugh…what the hell was that?'

He looked down to see a hole shaped like him about a yard deep. Then he remembered. This was the place they once camped at. Koga came to flirt with Kagome as usual and Inuyasha, in his anger, said that Kagome was his and his only, no one else. The result was the hole on the ground.

'Oh Kagome, why did you leave? Wait for me Kagome…I will find you…wait for me…'

Kagome was up in the mountain collecting herbs.

'This one for the flu…that one for pain killer… the flowers for Ayumi..huh?'

Something went through her and she dropped everything that she was holding.

'What in the world was that? Something just gripped my heart. It was as if someone was calling me….Oh….I must be over working. It's about time to get back to the village,'

Picking up everything that she dropped, she put them in her basket and started her journey climbing down the mountain. After a month of wandering, Kagome have found a village that was under attack by a demon. She purified it and decided to stay in the village to become their miko.

"Lady Kagome! You're back," cried a little girl's voice as she ran towards Kagome. "Hello Ayumi, look what I got for you," grinned Kagome handing the girl the flowers.

"You got them for me? They're my favorite. Thank you!" said Ayumi happily.

"Now go play, I have many patience to help," said Kagome with a serious voice.

"Okay. Bye Lady Kagome," said Ayumi.

Sighing she walked up to the shrine where she lived It was going to be a long day. Ever since people knew of the miko who could cure the incurable everyone is coming to her for help. She doesn't have the heart to say no so there is a lot of work to be done.

Inuyasha was walking thrigh a village when he hear something interesting.

"Son if you want to save her you must take her to the miko named Kagome," said and elderly man.

"I will father, I'm leaving today. Take care," said a young man.

Inuyasha walked to them.

"Who is this Miko Kagome?" he asked.

"She is a powerful miko who could cure the incurable. Her past is a mystery. She herself is a mystery," said the old man.

"Thank you," said Inuyasha. Years with Kagome taught him to say Thank you.

Just then a neko demon charged into the clearing. Claws dripping with blood. His eyes are red. From his look he must be in blood lust. It grinned when it saw Inuyasha.

"Finally, someone that is worth fighting," said the demon.

"Oh shut up and get this over with so I could be on my way," said Inuyasha haughtily.

"Oh, in a hurry are we? This would be fun," said the demon.

"Wind Scar!" cried Inuyasha, leaping into the air.

The demon deflected the Wind Scar easily.

'Great this is all I need. This is going to be a long fight,'

The fight continued for an hour. Both side was weakening.

'I have to finish this or I'll never be able to find Kagome,'

Using all his strength, Inuyasha used is Backlash attack and killed the demon. He smiled and dropped his sword and let darkness consume him.

Kagome was busy healing a man with a bad cold. She was working diligently but was extremely bored.

'If only life could be more exciting. I remembered when I used to travel with Inuyasha and the rest of the group. He would…Oh Kami, what and I doing? I have to forget then. He must be with Kikyo right now,'

Kagome felt a pang in her heart and using all her will, she pushed all her emotions away. She brought he mind back to the man.

"Lady Kagome, Lady Kagome," cried a girl's voice. Ayumi came running towards her.

"I found a wound hanyou when I was in the field," said Ayumi half panting.

"Lead me to him," said Kagome.

She grabbed her healing material and followed the little girl. They walked for about 30 minutes when they came to a clear field. In the middle was a clump of red and silver. Tears welled up in her eyes and she gasped. All her emotions were free from its barrio.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4: Author

Author's Note

Author's Note

I am so sorry for keeping everyone waiting. My computer crash so in the mean time I can't update the story. My brain is also having some trouble on ways of continuing the story. You guys could help me in a lot of ways. Please send some reviews in on how you think the story should go. Give me some ideas. I'm still thinking of who to pair Kagome with. Sesshomaru? Or Inuyasha? I'll me trying my best to think of new ideas and to update as soon as my computer is okay again. But in the meantime with all the final exams and my computer and by brain being blocked, it's gonna be hard for me. So please send in as many reviews as you can. Thank you!

JenJen MidnightGirl


	5. Chapter 4: The Unexpected

I do not own Inuyasha

I do not own Inuyasha.

Hi! I'm really sorry for keeping you all wait. I finally managed to finish another chapter. I really hope you guys like it…

Chapter 4: The Unexpected

"Inuyasha," she whispered

He was in a bad state. He was dirty and was covered in blood that was pouring out of his wounds. Finally Kagome was able to pull all her emotions together.

'He will have a lot to answer later on'

"Ayumi, carry these two bags to the Crystal Cave and leave them there. Go home and don't tell anyone of this encounter. If anyone asks on my whereabouts, say that I'm traveling to a faraway town to aid a miko there. Could I trust you with that?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, it would be an honor to help you, Lady Kagome," answered Ayumi.

Ayumi was very proud that Lady Kagome trusted her. She ran off towards the direction of the cave. Kagome went over to Inuyasha and helped him to his feet. Then she guided him onto her back and half dragged, half carried him to the cave. When she got there, the bags were there already. Using her spiritual powers she scanned the area to check for disturbance. When finding none, she dragged him and the bags deep into the cave. Then she sunshield a barrier around a big rock. The rock showed an opening behind it and Kagome dragged Inuyasha over to a futon on the floor, and laid him down.

'What could have done this to him?'

The sight of him broke her heart. His clothes were tattered. His face looked like he had matured. Sighing, she went to the inside spring and got a bucket of warm water. She came back to clean his wounds. After that she looked at his beautiful silver hair that was now matted with blood. Carefully, using the shampoo that she had left, she washed his hair. Inuyasha started to stir. His eyes opened and he started at her.

"Kagome?" he whispered in confusion.

Inuyasha was conscious; he just couldn't open his eyes. He felt water on his chest and then his head. It was a relief. He felt clean again. And then there was a small pair of hands on his head rubbing it gently. It gave him the strength to open his eyes.

'Is that Kagome? She looked so different. Those eyes, what happened to them? The flame of determination and life they once held is gone. Those dark brown eyes held wisdom and sorrow beyond her years. They tell a story that someone like her should have never been through. Those lips don't smile as they used to. The clothes...she changed to miko garbs. She looks good but she looks like…like Kikyo,' thought Inuyasha as he studies her.

"Kagome?" he asked.

All that he received was a glare and a nod. He was glad to find her at last but there was something different about her that he couldn't tell.

"There's a hot spring inside. Just walk for about five minutes down that path and turn left. You should go and wash your wounds. I'm going to gather herbs for them," said Kagome as she pointed her finger to the direction of the spring.

Inuyasha was going to protest but he was too tired to do so. Grunting he stood up and walked deep into the cave. Looking back he saw Kagome leave the cave's entrance.

"Why is he here?" Kagome muttered to herself.

While walking all she could do was think about a certain half demon. No matter how hard she tried to, she couldn't stop going soft for him again. It took all she had not to cry in front of him.

'I will not go weak because of him…I won't…not again…not this time.'

Just then there was a rustle in the bush and Kagome noticed a demonic aura. Then out behind a bush stepped out a pig demon.

"Oh great," muttered Kagome.

Inuyasha was in the spring with nothing but his pants on. He was washing his wound carefully, wincing slightly.

'Since when was she so serious? She used to be so care free,' he wondered.

Just then he smelled a pig demon near by.

'Kagome! She might be in trouble. Hold on Kagome, I'm coming'

Not noticing any of the pain from his wounds, he ran towards the demonic aura. When he got there, the scene before his eyes shocked him.

"What the….Kagome?" he asked.

Right there in front of his eyes was Kagome. She didn't notice him. She raised her hands. They glowed pink then a ray of light shot out from her palm and direct itself at the demon, purifying it in second. That was when she noticed him.

"Inuyasha."

"So you're the Shikon Miko, huh?" asked the demon.

"Maybe, maybe not," answered Kagome icily.

"Stop playing around. Give me the shards, I could sense them." Said the demon in a commanding tone.

"If you go away now, your life would still be spared. If you keep insisting on getting the shards, I will have no choice but to kill you," said Kagome.

"As if. Give me the shard and I'll make your death more quickly," answered the pig demon.

"You had your chance," answered Kagome.

Raising her hand she purified him. Then sensing another demonic aura she turned around to see Inuyasha gaping at her.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. After getting no respond she said, "Inu- Yashaaa, are you ok?"

Inuyasha was in his own world. When he heard someone calling him, he snapped back.

"Yeah, I'm here," he answered.

"Why are you so surprised? You don't think that I'm still that weak do you? I told you that I was no longer that weak Kagome."

'Great, he still think that I'm his weak Kagome that always need protecting,' thought Kagome.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Inuyasha once he could talk again.

"Myself. I trained myself on the way to the village and some more in the village," answered Kagome.

"Village? What village?" asked Inuyasha in confusion.

"No questions for now. Let's talk later. I have to treat your wounds." Said Kagome seriously again.

After applying herbs to his wounds, Kagome bandaged then up. Inuyasha could tell that something was different. Then he remembered. Whenever he got wounded she would be prancing around him making sure that he was alright and keep asking questions. Now…she's just too quiet.

Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was staring at her, and she was getting annoyed.

'What's he doing? Comparing me with Kikyo again?'

"I'm pretty sure that you have a lot of questions for me. I also have a few questions for you," said Kagome suddenly, breaking the silence.

The tone of Kagome's voice scared Inuyasha. It was commanding and with no emotions. She sounded like Sesshomaru, that wasn't a good sign.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here, so far from the others?" asked Kagome.

"I was looking for you Kagome," said Inuyasha in a hurtful voice.

Kagome regretted her harsh tone when she heard Inuyasha's voice. 'I can't go soft on him. Not again. I have to let him go,'

"As you can see Inuyasha, I'm perfectly fine," said Kagome, her voice softer.

"Kagome, I don't get it. Why did you leave?" asked Inuyasha.

"You know perfectly why I left. I told it to you in the letter," whispered Kagome

"Kagome, I'm sorry. Come back to us. Shippo, Sango, Miroku needs you….I NEED YOU," whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome nearly broke down and cry when she heard that.

'Oh Inuyasha! I've waited so long to hear you say that. I just can't believe you now...It's just too late to turn around,'

Kagome was relieved when she sensed a powerful demonic aura. At least it can distract her from Inuyasha. In a flash she was up with her bow and arrows in her hand.

"Stay here Inuyasha. What ever happen, DON"T come out," said Kagome. Inuyasha was so surprised by her demanding tone that he nodded.

'Who in the world could this be? The aura is so strong, it might even surpass Naraku. What could it be doing here?'

Kagome was getting worried. She walked outside and took in the surrounding. The wind was blowing hard. Thunder clapped and lightning crackled. It was raining and the sky was dark and dreary. Kagome could sense an aura coming towards her fast. Her hand gripped her bow and she stared up into the sky. Then coming into view was none other than Lord Sesshomaru, on his yokai cloud. On his arm was a human girl.

'Oh great, my day couldn't get any better,' thought Kagome.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of her. He let her eyes inspect his human ward, Rin who was deathly pale.

"What happened to her," asked Kagome once she was finish inspecting.

"She was hit with Naraku's miasma," said Sesshomaru.

For a moment Kagome thought she saw a guilty look in his golden orbs before they turned back to their emotionless state.

"You will help her, Miko," stated Sesshomaru.

"Yes I will help her. It is my job and it would do you good if you don't try to order THIS KAGOME again, LORD Sesshomaru," said Kagome with sarcasms laced into her voice.

She knew that she's playing a dangerous game mocking him but she need to show him that she is not afraid of him.

I hope you like the story. I decided to use some of your ideas to help me. What do you think about Sesshomaru's sudden appearance? Send in a lot more reviews to give me some ideas and what you think of my story so far, please. I want to have at least 10 reviews before I move on to the next chapter. So if you want to see the next chapter, Please send in review. Thanks for all your help. I really appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 5: Healing

I do not own Inuyasha

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 5: Healing

Sesshomaru was shocked by Kagome's boldness. In a second it was replaced by anger.

'How dare she, a lowly human miko, mocking this Sesshomaru.'

In five seconds, Kagome's face was very close to a certain taiyokai of the West. His claws were around her neck, threatening to crush it. His golden orbs were being mixed with red. Kagome smirked and placed her palm on Sesshomaru's chest.

"It would not be a wise idea to harm me, Lord Sesshomaru," said Kagome icily.

'What is she talking about?'

In a second he got his answer. Kagome's miko power flared up and engulfed him, her powers stinging him slightly.

"The more time you waste threatening me, the more danger Rin's life will be in," stated Kagome slowly as if teaching pre-algebra to a fifth grader. Sesshomaru was beyond shock.

'This miko, she dare go against me…' Seshomaru stared at her for a minute, made a grunting sound, then let her go.

"Could you help me bring Rin into the cave?" asked Kagome. He nodded and lifted Rin. A gust of wind blew their way and Sesshomaru caught a stench that want to make him gag.

"The half breed is here, and wounded too." As if reading his mind Kagome said, "Yes, Inuyasha is here, and he is wounded. I know you wouldn't kill him in his state, since it is below you to do so."

'The miko is smart.'

"Miko-" Sesshomaru stated. Kagome turned around and said, "Please, call me Kagome," Sesshomaru wanted to growl, but he knew that it wouldn't be wise to do so.

Inuyasha sniffed around… something smelled familiar. He looked up and growled.

"Sesshomaru," he grunted with a bitter voice ," What the hell are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru would kill himself, if his pride would let him.

Before he could say anything, Kagome said, "Inuyasha don't do anything harsh. He is my guest here, and you should treat him with respect." Inuyasha was shocked to hear those words as they passed Kagome's lips. Never before have had she talked to him like that. He was dumbfounded and the thought of hoping for her forgiveness seemed to be very slim.

"B-But Kagome, he tried to kill you before," Inuyasha whined.

"Let the past be the past Inuyasha. Everyone tried to kill me when they first meet me…even you, remember?" said Kagome solemnly. Inuyasha ears flattened against his head at the statement. Kagome felt guilty and said, "Take it easy Inuyasha. You know that I forgave you for that. Rin is sick and Sesshomaru brought her here for me to cure her." Inuyasha nodded and went to the opposite side of the wall sulking

'He could be so childish at times, but at least he's not attacking Sesshomaru trying to kill him again.' thought Kagome.

Kagome undressed Rin and took in the sight. The poor girl was wounded badly. Her skin was turning a pale yellowish green. Around her she could see Naraku's miasma glowing dark purple faintly. Kagome called forth her miko powers and directed them at Rin's small body. Every ounce of her miko power surged through Rin's body killing the miasma that it came in contact with. After Kagome did what she could she felt the power drained from her. She dressed the little girl up and left her there to rest.

Sesshomaru could sense the holy power flaring up, and turned to see an amazing sight. Kagome was glowing pink faintly. Her long raven locks were flowing all around her. Her eyes are set with determination. From her palms flowed her powers towards Rin. He hated to admit it, but he was impressed. When Kagome was finished her raven hair settled down on her back and she no longer glowed pink. Then a sudden wave of tiredness washed towards Sesshomaru and he sensed that the young miko might have used too much power. Lost in his own thoughts Sesshomaru realized that he was staring at her.

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru looking concerned. "I tried my best to force the miasma out of her body, but there is too much. It looks like she is going to have to stay here a while to heal completely."

Sesshomaru frowned at the thought of staying anywhere near his half brother for a while, but it was required for Rin's health.

"Very well. I will be staying here until Rin is better."

Walking over to the trunk in the corner of the cave she pulled out three extra futons that she kept there just in case.

She gave one to Inuyasha and one to Sesshomaru. "You guys should sleep on the other side. I'm goin to sleep next to Rin in case anything happen," said Kagome.

Inuyasha frowned at the idea of sleeping in the same cave with Sesshomaru, but he didn't say anything about it in case Kagome get any madder.

Sesshomaru was distressed at the thought of staying in the same cave as his half-brother. Inuyasha's smell was not very pleasant to him.

Kagome ignored the troubled look on both of the inu and went on her way unrolling the futon and settling in.

In the middle of the night Kagome was awoken by the earsplitting scream that was coming from Rin.

A/N I'm back! Sorry it took me so long. Send in reviews of what you think of this chapter. I already have chapter six done. So I'll post it once I have at least ten reviews from you people! And thanks again to SeshyStalker1 for betareading this chapter!


	7. Chapter 6: The Curse

I do not own Inuyasha

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 6: The Curse

Sesshomaru was awakened right away when he felt that his ears were going to bleed. Inuyasha jumped up on instinct and unshielded Tetsusaiga looking around for demons. What he saw instead was Rin convulsing with pain and Kagome on top of her.

"Stop standing there and staring! Pin her down for me," shouted Kagome above the scream. Sesshomaru eyes bled red.

"Stop! This is no time for your demon side Sesshomaru! Help me pin her down so I can help her." Sesshomaru growled. In seconds the male inuyokai have Rin pinned down on her futon. She was still screaming and convulsing terribly. Kagome pulled on the string of her miko power inside of her and let it flow into Rin's body calming Rin down. After two minutes of transferring her power into her, Rin was quiet again. Kagome stopped and felt as if the world was spinning around her.

Rin cracked her eyes opened. She smiled when she saw Sesshomaru but there was still terror in her eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama, Rin is hut. Is Rin going to die again?" asked Rin innocently.

"Course not Rin. I'm going to help you get better," said Kagome softly

"Kagome-chan! Rin does not know you are here. Kagome-chan going to help Rin?" asked Rin again.

Kagome nodded and said, "Yes. I'm going to help you but first you have to go to sleep like a good little girl okay?"

Rin gave Kagome one of her brilliant smile and went to sleep. Kagome got up and tried to walk but instead she fell. Everything was spinning in her head. Inuyasha saw her and caught her before she hit the ground.

"I'm okay just put me down okay Inuyasha?" said Kagome. Inuyasha didn't believe her but put her down on the floor. Kagome sat crossed leg and started to meditate. Sesshomaru was anxious for answer. His ward was in pain and he couldn't do anything about it. He wanted to shake the miko and ask her questions that needed to be answered but he knew that she was tired after transferring that much energy into Rin and she need to regain her energy. So he waited, and waited. Thirty minutes is a long time when you are bursting with questions. Thirty minutes past and Kagome stopped meditating.

She got up and not even looking at Inuyasha or Sesshomaru she walked over to Rin. She checked Rin's pulse and temperature. She let her hand rest on Rin's chest where the heart is and let a little of her power out and instantly pulled her hands away as if something burned her. She looked up at Sesshomaru and her eyes were clouded.

"I was afraid that I was right," said Kagome. "What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha who was greatly confused. "Look for yourself," replied Kagome. She walked over to sleeping Rin and turned her over gently without waking Rin up. Then she pulled one side of Rin's sleeping kimono down to reveal her left shoulder. Kagome closed her eyes and put her palms on Rin's left shoulder and release her power and chanting a little. Minutes later she took away her hands and on Rin's shoulder was a scar.

It wasn't any regular scar either. It was a big hideous scar. It was the one that they saw on Kagura's back. The one that they saw on Kohaku's back in Kaguya's castle. It was the scar that was on Naraku's back.

And now it was on innocent little Rin's back.

Sesshomaru head was swimming of possibilities He was analyzing every possibilities except for one. He didn't one to think of it. Inuyasha eyes widen when he realized what it meant. "No…" he whispered. He was scared. Not for himself. Not for Sesshomaru. Not for Kagome. No he wasn't scared for anyone of them. He was scared for little Rin.

"Yes…" whispered Kagome. There was no denying the facts no. No matter what they think of it or what they want to think of it, a fact is a fact.

Sesshomaru never felt so weak and helpless before. Yes, he Lord of the Western Land. The most powerful of all yokai and taiyokai felt weak and helpless. He promised to protect Rin but he wasn't able to. He let her down.

"She's cursed by Naraku…" whispered Kagome.

Moments later Sesshomaru's feelings went from weak and helpless to anger. He was livid. Never in his life, never, had he felt so angry like this. He wasn't even this angry when he found out that his father is mating a human. He wasn't this angry when he found out that he was having a hanyou brother. He wasn't this angry when father left Tetsusaiga for Inuyasha. Hell no! He wasn't even this angry when Inuyasha slayed his arm.

He felt his beast rising and wanting to take over. He felt the urge to kill. To torture. Right now he want to kill Naraku more then anything because of what he did. He want to rip Naraku into shreds. Then revive him and to kill him again and so on as long as he can. Sesshomaru ran out of the cave and out into the rain.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru tried to control his beast and ran out of the cave.

"Stay here and watch Rin," she told Inuyasha before running after Sesshomaru. Inuyasha couldn't protest before she was out of the cave. He was still daze about the current situation and sat down against the wall across from Rin.

Kagome ran and ran until she sense a very powerful yoki. Kagome walked further on and stopped to peer behind a tree. The sight that she saw made her heart ache. Sesshomaru was in the middle of the clearing on his knees. He was clawing at the grounds. His whole body shaking terribly. The lightning flashed and the thunder boomed. It was raining hard. Sesshomaru lift his head up and howled in anguish. And so she cried.

Sesshomaru was confused. He didn't know what to do at the moment so he ran. And ran. And ran. He ran until he came to the clearing. He stopped and thought of why the world was so unfair to him. He felt every single drop of rain that fell on him. It felt as if there are teasing him. Mocking him of being unable to protect a human.

When his beast was more tamed he finally noticed his surrounding. That was when he sensed someone nearby. He turned his head in the direction that he sense someone there and saw Inuyasha's wrench crying. Her hands were covering her mouth trying to muffle her sounds. Her body shaking with every sob. Her hair was wet and clung to her as if trying to keep warm. Her knees were shaking uncontrollably. She gave in and slid to the ground and continued to cry.

Putting back on his emotionless façade he walked towards her.

"Why do you cry," asked Sesshomaru.

"I cry because I can. I cry because you can't. You won't allow yourself to. So I'm going to cry for you, for me , and for Rin," replied Kagome who was still sobbing.

So the two remained in the rain soaking to the bone. A miko crying her heart out and a taiyokai sinking in everything that just happened. Kagome still kneeled there even after she ceased crying.

Inuyasha was getting worried. Kagome was gone for a while now and that is not good. She could get really sick from the rain. So he decided to go out and to look at her not thinking of the concequences.

"We have to get back," stated Sesshomaru. Kagome nodded and stood up. The two headed back to the cave. Kagome in the front and Sesshomaru a few steps behind. The two walked for awhile. They were almost to the front of the cave and walking down a hill when Kagome tripped. She reached out for something to hold on and Sesshomaru shot his hand out for him. She held on but because the ground is slippery from the rain Sesshomaru was pulled down with her. So the two tumbled down the hill together in a mess.

When they reached the bottom, Sesshomaru was on top of Kagome. His hair fell around them like a curtain. They entangle with her raven hair, contrasting each other. Sesshomaru's face was a couple of centimeters from her. They were both breathing hard after the fall. Kagome was staring into a sea of endless gold.

And that was the position that Inuyasha found them in.

A/N: Well I got ten reviews total from all my account. I still wish people would review more. Over a hundred people read but only ten reviewed. I want another ten reviews for this chapter. Give me some advice on what to do! Should Kagome be paired with Inuyasha or Sesshomaru? Should Kagome kiss Sesshomaru there? Please review! It doesn't take that much of time! And once again thank you to SesshyStalker1 for editing this chapter. I won't be updating soon since school is about to start. I'll try my best but this is a warning!


	8. Chapter 7: Jealousy

I do not own Inuyasha….only in my dreams.

She was staring into a pool of amber. She was drowning, suffocating. She needed air. But she wanted to remain in the pool. She was getting drowsy. She knew she should pull away before it was too late. But she couldn't. It took her a moment to realize that his arms were on either side of her. He was on top of her. And he was so close. So close that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. She stared at him and he stared right back. The two looked at each other as if searching for something.

Inuyasha stood there dumbfounded. He went out to find Kagome but instead he saw them…in such an intimate position. At first he was worried but now he was just plain mad. He felt anger bubbling inside him, as he looked at them fury and sorrow shot through him. Seeing Kagome like that with someone else hurt.

"Get off Kagome, Sesshomaru," he growled.

Sesshomaru was looking into the deepest pool of chocolate brown eyes ever. He felt as if he was being pulled towards her. It was a while before he realized that he was moving closer to her, ever so slowly. They were so close, merely centimeters apart, when he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"_Get off Kagome, Sesshomaru."_

He quickly regained and pulled himself away.

_So close_

Her mind whispered. Suddenly all the warmth was gone. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha looking at her, but then he turned his head and walked back to the cave. Turning her head she saw Sesshomaru looking at her, but then he too walked away, but in the opposite direction that Inuyasha went.

The fire was licking the fish as it turned to a golden hue. The aroma was spreading around in the cave. Kagome poked the fish one last time to make sure that it was fully cooked. Satisfied that it was cooked, Kagome took one out of the burning flame and walked to Inuyasha.

"Here Inuyasha, you haven't eaten anything all day," she said, handing him the fish on a stick.

"Not hungry," was Inuyasha's response.

Kagome had enough.

"What's wrong with you today? You've been sulking around all day."

Inuyasha looked up, his eyes burning with a passionate anger.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me? It's you! I thought you were in danger, only to see that you were enjoying your time with Sesshomaru," he spitted out his half brother's name in distaste," So is that why you refuse to come back with me? Am I not good enough for you cause I'm hanyou? Or have you been going to him behind my back all these times?"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha in shock. Anger built up in her, "Is that what you think Inuyasha? Is it? Well, keep believing that if you want to," in a lower voice she whispered, "I just thought that you knew me better than that. I guess I'm wrong but at least now I know how you think of me." Tears formed around her eyes but none fell. She refused to let him win. She turned and walked away.

Inuyasha stood there. His anger was all gone, only to be replaced with pain. She was right. Even he didn't believe that he just said that. He knew that she was not that kind of a person. Guilt began to take over and he paced around the cave, muttering to himself. Thinking of ways to apologize to Kagome.

Sesshomaru walked deeper into the forest. Finding a good sakura tree in a clearing he jumped to the top and lay down. Confusion flicked in and out of him. That moment with _her_ changed everything. He felt so _free_ that moment. He was mad, mad at the fact that he wasn't disgusted. Just the thoughts of being near humans made him want to throw up. But with _her_ it felt _good_. It was very disturbing that someone could have this kind of an affect on him.

_I am Lord of the Western Land. I will not fall for a human. I will not be weak._

He chanted that over and over again, trying to prove to himself that he was wrong.

Kagome was fuming. Her aura was flaming around her. She set out to a clearing to pick up some herbs for Rin and for Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha, I shouldn't even bother about him. What a jerk! So he sees me as a traitor as well as a jewel detector!_

After collecting a good amount of herbs, she set back to the cave. Along away she came to a clearing. The moon was already up and the stars were shining brightly. She sighed and decided to watch the stars for a while to calm herself down.

_The crescent moon…just like the on his forehead. Why does he affect me so? What is happening to me? That moment, the whole world could've ended and I wouldn't have known it. It was just me and him…and the sensation. Kami! Help me!_

She shook her head and continued to walk. It was raining again. Thunder and lightning flashed back and forth. She tripped _again_.

"Kami! Why torture me so? Have I not had enough? Have mercy on me!" Kagome screamed up to heaven along with the thunder and lightning.

It was late. Inuyasha was getting worried. Kagome had been out for a while. He knew that she could defend herself, but he was still worried. That brother of his was already here. He was staring into space in his arrogant way.

_How I wish I could beat up that bastard!_

Inuyasha lifted his head up and sniffed the air. Turning his head he saw Kagome there. Relief went through him for a minute before he was guilt stricken once again.

Kagome was soaking wet. Her hair clung closely to her and she was shivering uncontrollably.

Kagome looked around and turned her attention to Inuyasha.

"You should be asleep to help heal your wounds," she scolded lightly.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said, but he still turned away and went to sleep, afraid that if he didn't she would get madder.

Kagome smiled to herself. Inuyasha could be cute at times. Then turning her head to the other demon, she nodded at him. After drying off Kagome prepared to go to sleep but she can't with so many thoughts on her mind.

Two hours later Rin let out another deafening scream.

Kagome opened her eyes and quickly darted over to Rin. Sesshomaru was keeping Rin from killing herself. Kagome let some of her powers into Rin. Inuyasha was at her side in an instant. Kagome eyes shot open and she almost fell.

"It's not going to hold her for long, I used too much of my power last time. It's even stronger this time, the curse. I didn't get enough herbs. Inuyasha, I need you to find me this herb, and quickly," said Kagome.

She found one in her bag and handed to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her, reluctant to leave her in such a state. Kagome nodded telling him that it was all right.

"I'll be back as soon as possible," was what he said before darting off.

Sighing she sat up and brewed up some medicine. Then she made some paste out of some herbs.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare at her. He was amazed that she could hold on for so long. Then he noticed that she was shivering from the cold.

Kagome was still making some paste when she felt something warm draped over her shoulder. Looking up she saw that Sesshomaru gave her his pelt.

"Th-Thank You," she said. He said nothing, but nodded.

She turned around to finish her paste. Just as she was done, Rin let out another scream. Dark energy was pouring out from her. Kagome told Sesshomaru to give Rin the medicine while she was transferring her energy to Rin.

Inuyasha bounded into the room just then with a bunch of herbs. When Rin stopped screaming Kagome let her hand down and fell when Sesshomaru caught her. She whispered to him, "Brew some medicine with the herbs Inuyasha has. Then spread some paste on the scar and that should hold her for a while." With that the world went black for Kagome and she fainted.

*A/N Hello everyone! I hope that all of you haven't given up on me yet. But here is the next chapter. I hope it's good. As if right now I'm still confused as to where to go. Inuyasha or Sesshomaru? I would really love your help! I have the next chapter and will post it up with ten reviews….please? Thanks again to SesshyStalker1 for editing this story.*


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Domo arigatou gozaimasu- Thank you very much (Very formal)

Arigatou – Thank you

Hentai- pervert

***

Morning was almost here and the arrogant Taiyokai found himself making medicine and actually _worrying_. When had he lowered himself? _Worried._ Since when does a taiyokai worry, over two mortals no less? Kami must be cursing him or something. Nevertheless he brewed the medicine and applied the paste to Rin's wound.

After about three hours Kagome still hadn't woken up yet and he was worried, _again_. Where do these emotions come from? Had he gotten so weak without realizing it? Getting up he looked over to his half brother and said, "Keep an eye on them, if one strand of hair is out of place, you will forfeit your life," and walked out of the cave.

Inuyasha 'kehed' and leaned against the wall of the cave as if he was bored. Inside he was kind of amazed.

_When did Sesshomaru start worrying and being protective over two female humans? I know Rin is his ward so he is protective over her, but what about Kagome?_

Outside the world was coming to life. Sesshomaru walked along an old road. After sighting his desirable object, he took it and walked back to the cave. Once entering, he set about making tea from the herbs that he picked. After being with Rin for a while, he knew many kinds of herbs now, after all Rin is human, and humans are weak.

After the tea was done, he blew on it to cool it down. Then walking to Kagome he put her head on his lap before proceeding to feed her the warm tea. Every once in a while he have to rub her throat slowly so that she could drink the tea.

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. They were so _close._ Just the thought made him want to growl.

Kagome was in a deep slumber. She didn't want to wake up. Then suddenly she felt something warm flowing down her throat and a rubbing there. It felt good. Slowly opening her eyes she saw signs of silver around her, then a glimpse of gold.

_Inuyasha_.

Fluttering her eyes open, the world was dim to her at first.

Finally she saw who it was.

_Sesshomaru…_

Sesshomaru was rubbing her throat at the moment. He was about to pick up the tea for her when he saw that she was awake. He froze.

Gold against chocolate brown.

Black contrasting against silver.

Both sides were determined to win. It was only then that Kagome realized that she couldn't win. He was sucking her in. She was the victim, and she was sinking in deeper than she would have if she were in quicksand.

Sesshomaru felt that sensation passing through him again. The one that he hated so much yet he craved. It felt so warm and good.

Kagome was struggling and Sesshomaru could see it. She was confused and it showed right through her eyes. Quickly looking away, afraid that she would sink if she looked at his eyes again, "Sorry Sesshomaru-sama, I should look at Rin right now." Getting up from his lap, she went over to Rin, but on the way there she felt dizzy. In an instant, Sesshomaru was instantly there, saying softly to her, "You shouldn't be up. Rin can wait."

Kagome, shocked by his words nodded while he helped her back to her futon.

Inuyasha sat there staring at them. He felt like and outsider and jealousy went through him. He kept on telling him that Kagome still love him over and over again in his head. While Inuyasha was saying his mantra, Sesshomaru was thoroughly confused. He didn't know what caused him to say that stuff to her, and what happened between them when he looked into her eyes. He was never a man of many words. He rarely complimented anyone and rarely cared. Yet in two sentences he showed some emotion. Another surprise was that she was formal. She said Sesshomaru-sama. Perhaps she now respects him more?

Inuyasha was in a bad mood.

"I'mma go outside for some fresh air. The smell here makes me wanna throw up," he said the last part glaring at Sesshomaru. Then getting up, he walked outside.

Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome sweat dropped.

_Boy, some things never change, do they?_

"Allow me to apologize on Inuyasha's behalf, Sesshomaru-sama. You know him and his behaviors."

Sesshomaru nodded.

After sitting there for a couple of minutes, the air around them started to get awkward.

Kagome felt warm in the cave. Getting up, she carefully went over to her bags, not wanting to fall. After getting some bottles, a towel, and some clothes, she proceeded to go to the back of the cave, and was about to enter the back passage when a smooth voice asked her, "Where are you going?"

"To the spring. I need to clean up," replied Kagome turning around.

"I shall accompany you."

"But wh-what about Rin?"

"She will be fine," the demon assured her. "If anything were to happen, I will be with her quickly enough."

"If you say so," said Kagome as she turned around and walked away, fully aware that Sesshomaru would be following her.

When they got there, Kagome set her stuff on a rock near a stone before she turned to Sesshomaru.

"Do not worry, this Sesshomaru will have his back to you, hurry and go."

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Sesshomaru-sama," said Kagome.

"Just Sesshomaru is fine, Miko."

"Sesshomaru-sama, I recall asking you to call me Kagome," said Kagome.

Sesshomaru lips twitch a bit. He remembered her reaction earlier.

"Of course, Kagome."

"Arigatou, Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome walked over to the spring and gave Sesshomaru one last look before undressing and entering the spring. She bit her lip as she entered the spring. The hot water did wonders for her sore muscles, which were knotted under her skin.

***

Inuyasha was done destroying a couple of trees to release his anger, and he finally felt himself calm down. Maybe he was thinking too much.

_Better get back, can't leave Kagome and that bastard alone for too long._

When he got into the cave, no one was there except for a sleeping Rin.

Using his nose, he sniffed around a bit and smelled that Kagome and Sesshomaru were in the spring. Getting curious as to what they were doing, he walked there. As he got nearer, he made out Sesshomaru's form. Kagome was also in the spring.

_Damn that hentai Sesshomaru! _

Then he realized that Sesshomaru's back was facing Kagome and that they were merely talking. Sneaking closer he allowed himself into their conversation.

***

Kagome sighed for the forth time in the spring.

"What bother's you M- Kagome," asked Sesshomaru, not hiding his curiosity.

Kagome smiled when he remembered to use her name and said, "Rin. Every moment we waste will bring her closer to death. We need to find Naraku and kill him once and for all for her sake and for everyone's sake."

"Hn. We shall leave at daylight. Do you think you can handle that?"

"I believe I can."

"No matter. Jaken and Ah-Un should be arriving here tomorrow at daylight. You can ride on Ah-Un with Rin if you are tired."

"Arigatou, Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

A couple of minutes passed and Kagome was ready to get out when Sesshomaru said, "Get out of hiding hanyou."

Inuyasha walked out of hiding and glanced at Kagome before turning away.

Kagome, when she realized that Inuyasha was there, forced herself deeper into the pool.

"Hanyou, are you lowering yourself so low as to being a hentai?" asked Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha faced got red and he said, "No! You baka! And what are you! You know that is inappropriate, what you did."

One of Sesshomaru's elegant eyebrows went up.

"Oh? How so? Would you mind explaining it to me, dear _brother_?" Sesshomaru was having too much fun seeing Inuyasha like this.

"You- You. Urgh!"

Turning to Kagome, he continued on with his ranting.

"And you Kagome! What were you thinking, letting him sit like that? For all _we_ know, _he_ could be a hentai! Are you out of your mind acting like that. Like a-a b-"

"Inuyasha!" stating Sesshomaru coldly, now serious, "I suggest you close that big mouth of yours. You are treading on thin ice."

"Let me handle it, Sesshomaru," said Kagome who was _very_ angry now.

"Oh Inuyasha."

"What?" Inuyasha gulped and got ready. He knew fully well what that voice meant.

_Urgh. Why am I so stupid at times?_

"SIT BOY!"

*A/N Here is the chapter eight that I promised. I'm trying to get chapter nine started. Hope that I will have it done by the time I get 10 reviews.*


End file.
